


Après la guerre

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Dating, Du moins pas encore, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Kana et Shigure n'existent pas, Kiss on the Cheek, Kissing, Les deux sont héritiers..., Marché, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Selkie best waifu, Slow Dancing, Troisieme, second
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Three Shots sur trois ships de Fire Emblem Fates pour le Pride Month ! (PRIDE MONTH - Jour 16 : Shiro X Siegbert
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Kinu | Selkie/Velour | Velouria, Shinonome | Shiro/Siegbert
Series: Pride Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 6





	1. Spectacle privé

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Azura X (F) Corrin  
> Relation déjà établie (MOT SPECIAL : Tartelette)  
> Spoils : Se passe Post Game, tout petit spoil sur le devenir de Corrin à la fin du jeu.

Corrin sourit. 

C’est simple, c’est naïf, c’est même un peu guimauve… Mais Corrin est heureuse. 

Cela fait plusieurs mois qu’il y a la paix entre Nohr et Hoshido. Plusieurs mois que Ryoma et Xander sont amis, que Camilla et Hinoka sont sœurs de cœurs, que Takumi et Leo sont meilleurs ennemis, rivaux… 

Quant à Sakura et Elise ? 

Elles sont devenues si proche qu’aujourd’hui, à Cyrkensia, elles donnent leur tout premier concert. 

Un mélange exquis entre de la musique Hoshidienne et Nohrienne. Les deux jeunes filles jouent magnifiquement bien. Et ce concert est un véritable hasard ! C’est en écoutant Elise jouer du violon qu’elles se sont réellement parlées pour la première fois ! 

Ce concert n’est peut-être rien en soit, mais c’est en réalité un immense pas en avant pour la réconciliation entre Hoshido et Nohr. 

Alors oui, Corrin est heureuse, et fière de ses deux petites sœurs. 

Elle a été invitée pour être au tout premier rang. Et elle n’est pas seule. Bien sûr, les autres membres de sa famille sont là, elle aperçoit Ryoma et Xander plus loin, Camilla et Hinoka devant… 

Et bien sûr, à ses côtés, sa merveilleuse compagne. Azura. La plus belle chanteuse et danseuse du continent. Si gracieuse, si noble si… Si parfaite, tout simplement. 

-C’est absolument magnifique. Murmure Azura

Corrin tourne la tête. 

-Tu es encore plus magnifique. Répond Corrin  
-Corrin, enfin !  
-Désolée, je me sentais obligée ! 

Elle rit un peu, alors qu’Azura lève les yeux au ciel. Puis, la chanteuse se retourne vers Sakura et Elise. 

Le cirque de Cyrkensia est très particulier. En effet, il n’y a pas vraiment de rangées de sièges. A la place, ce sont des barques très fines qui flottent sur un canal, donnant une ambiance unique à l’endroit. 

Au centre repose une petite table, sur laquelle repose petits fours et tartelettes. Corrin en attrape une, la dégustant en observant le spectacle. 

C’est si paisible, si calme… Cette tranquillité a manqué à Corrin. 

La musique se termine, et les barques navigue doucement vers les bords de la salle. 

Corrin est la première à se relever, et tend la main vers Azura. 

-Madame.  
-Vous êtes bien aimable. Souffle Azura

Elle attrape la main de Corrin, qui l’aide à se relever. Mais elle va un peu fort, redressant Azura trop brusquement… 

Pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Azura rougit, et recule un peu. 

-Tu m’as piégée.  
-Oups ?  
-…

Azura dépose à son tour ses lèvres contre celles de Corrin, qui rougit énormément, trop surprise pour réagir. Azura n’est pas très souvent entreprenante. 

Et Azura recule. 

-Allons voir Sakura et Elise. Elle sourit  
-… Oui… Répond Corrin

Elle reste sans bouger une seconde, puis secoue la tête… Parce qu’Azura ne l’a pas attendue. Elle disparait déjà plus loin, pour rejoindre ses petites sœurs de cœur. 

-Hey mais… Attends ! Lance Corrin

Azura sourit, en partant avec sa beauté habituelle vers la scène. Corrin finit par la rattraper. Elles se prennent la main, ignorant les regards intrusifs, et sont impatientes de féliciter les artistes. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Il fait clair, la lune est lumineuse, il n’y a personne, il fait bon. Voilà qui résume l’ambiance, en dehors du théâtre de Cyrkensia. 

Les deux jeunes femmes se tiennent la main, se promenant près de Cyrkensia. Sakura et Elise sont encore à la scène, mais elles sont si occupées à recevoir des compliments de l’entièreté du public que les deux reines peuvent se permettre une promenade. 

Enfin reines… Pas encore tout à fait. Corrin est déjà reine de Valla, mais Azura ne l’es pas encore, même si cela fait bien deux ans qu’elles sortent ensemble. 

Et elles savent qu’elles sont âmes sœurs. 

-Elles étaient vraiment très douées. Affirme Corrin pour briser le silence  
-Oui. Je suis heureuse d’avoir pu les voir ce soir. Reprend Azura  
-J’espère qu’elles feront plus de concerts. Elles auront beaucoup de succès.  
-Puisqu’elles ne sont que les dernières princesses, je suppose qu’elles peuvent se le permettre.  
-Sans doute. 

Corrin regarde Azura. 

-Mais tu sais, même si elles sont d’incroyables artistes…  
-Hm ?  
-Tu restes la plus douée à mes yeux.

Azura soupire. Mais Corrin remarque un rougissement sur ses joues, elle n’a pas tout perdu ! 

-Vas-tu cesser de me faire des avances aussi lourdes ? Demande Azura  
-C’est vraiment si insupportable ? Reprend Corrin  
-… Si tu pouvais en faire moins, cela m’arrangerait.  
-Aw, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher…

Corrin embrasse le front d’Azura. Elle ne peut s’empêcher de sourire en coin. 

-Tu es incorrigible.  
-Je sais, mais c’est pour ça que tu m’aimes, non ? Demande Corrin  
-…

Azura recule un peu, et attrape la main de Corrin. 

-Hm ?  
-Que dirais tu d’une petite danse ?  
-Hein ?  
-Il fait beau, et tu me dois bien cela. Pour toutes tes horribles avances au quotidien.

Corrin sourit. 

-D’accord, d’accord. 

Elle attrape les mains de sa compagne, et la rapproche d’elle. 

-C’est un véritable honneur, Dame Azura. 

Azura, comme réponse, enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Corrin. 

-Mène. Ordonne Azura  
-A tes ordres. Sourit Corrin

Elles commencent à bouger en rythme, tendrement. Elles sont seules, sous la lumière de la lune… Elles imaginent dans leur esprit les musiques qu’elles viennent d’écouter. 

-Nous sommes en plein conte de fée. Affirme Corrin  
-J’ignore si c’est magique ou exagéré.  
-Probablement un peu des deux ? 

Azura rit un peu. 

-Probablement. Elle répond

Elles continuent de danser en silence. Puis, Azura place sa tête contre le torse de Corrin, et ferme les yeux. 

-Corrin ?  
-Hm ?  
-J’ai une question.  
-Tout ce que tu veux. 

Azura soupire. 

-Tu sais que ton nom Hoshidien est Kamui ?  
-Oui, et ? Insiste Corrin  
-Comment souhaites-tu que je t’appelle ? 

Corrin sourit. 

-Je m’en fiche. Les deux prénoms ont la même douce mélodie grâce à ta voix.  
-Corrin !  
-Encore trop direct ? Demande la reine 

Azura regarde Corrin dans les yeux. 

-Oui.  
-… Désolée ? 

Azura secoue la tête. 

-Dans ce cas, je t’appellerai Corrin.  
-Alors cela sera Corrin. 

Elles se regardent dans les yeux. Tendrement. Puis, Corrin rougit brusquement, et détourne la tête. Azura s’inquiète une seconde. Elle va poser la question, mais Corrin la coupe en plein élan. 

-J’ai aussi une question, Azura.  
-Oui ?  
-Que dirais tu de devenir ma reine ? 

Azura rougit, toujours en dansant. 

-Ais je bien compris ? Elle reprend  
-Eh bien… Je pense que oui. Tu as toujours été très intelligente, après tout. Affirme Corrin  
-…

Azura arrête de danser. Corrin commence à s’inquiéter. 

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je n’aurais peut-être pas du… Elle commence  
-J’accepte de devenir ta reine, Corrin. 

Elle la regarde dans les yeux. 

-J’accepte, et j’en suis honorée. 

Elle s’incline même un peu, respectueusement. Corrin ne sait quoi dire. Elle a dit oui ! Azura a dit oui ! 

Sous l’émotion, elle reste longtemps silencieuse. Mais en voyant le petit sourire d’Azura, Corrin reprend de la force pour sortir : 

-… Merci, Azura. 

Corrin attrape le visage d’Azura, rapproche sa future reine d’elle, Azura se laisse faire en souriant. 

Elles s’embrassent tendrement. 

Toujours dans le cliché, la lune les illumine, et un peu de vent fait même voler un peu leurs cheveux. 

Cela tient plus de la magie, dorénavant.


	2. Amour compliqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde devrait être heureux, après tout, ils n'ont plus à se battre... Mais non. Cette fin a de bien sombres conséquences sur Shiro et Siegbert...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi – Shiro X Siegbert  
> Relation déjà établie  
> Spoils : Les gentils gagnent à la fin  
> Attention, cet OS contient des sous entendus à la fin. Juste des sous entendus, mais je précise ^^

C’est la fin de la guerre. 

Hoshido est sauvé, Nohr est sauvé, et même Valla est sauvé. 

(Et Izumo aussi mais franchement… Est-ce qu’on en a quelque chose à faire d’Izumo ?)

Le premier prince de Nohr, Siegbert, fils de Xander, est assis auprès du premier prince d’Hoshido, Shironome, appelé plus communément Shiro, fils de Ryoma. 

Mais étrangement, même si la paix est arrivée… Les deux princes ne sont pas vraiment réjouis. Au contraire, ils semblent même… Misérables. 

-Je veux pas rentrer chez moi ! S’écrie Shiro  
-Shiro… Soupire Siegbert

Le prince Hoshidien fait de grands gestes. 

-Sérieusement, déjà que croiser mon père une fois de temps en temps ça me fait péter un câble, mais je vais devoir vivre avec lui ?!  
-Je sais que les relations avec ton père ne sont pas… Des plus paisibles, mais je t’en prie…  
-Et comment je vais pouvoir survivre sans toi ! Coupe Shiro

Siegbert rougit, et détourne la tête. 

-Shiro ! Je te prierais de…  
-Oh pitié, parle comme un être humain !   
-Ce n’est pas parce que je fais attention à mon langage que je ne parle pas comme un être humain…  
-On est entre nous ! Tu peux parler comme tu veux ! Reprend Shiro  
-Oui, mais je ne souhaite pas le faire ! Rétorque Siegbert

Shiro soupire profondément. A cause de son titre, ce pauvre Sieg ne se laisse jamais de répit… 

Le prince Hoshidien se laisse retomber en arrière. Il vient de repenser à quelque chose. 

-C’est pas vrai… Il peste  
-Quoi, encore… Insiste Siegbert  
-Imagine si mon père se met en tête de me trouver une femme ! J’aime même pas les femmes ! Franchement !   
-…  
-Si seulement je pouvais rester avec toi… Murmure Shiro  
-Tu sais très bien que c’est impossible.   
-Si ! 

Le brun se redresse, et attrape les mains de Siegbert. 

-J’ai qu’à abandonner ce foutu trône ! On a qu’à l’abandonner tous les deux et…   
-Shiro ! 

Le prince Hoshidien se fige, et recule un peu, toujours en tenant les mains de Siegbert. 

-Sieg ?   
-Arrête… S’il te plait… Murmure le nohrien 

Siegbert à la tête baissée. Il lâche les mains de Shiro, et se tient le bras. 

-Moi aussi ça me fait mal de te laisser comme ça… Je ne veux pas rentrer non plus…  
-Je sais, je… Commence Shiro  
-Alors ne me parle pas d’abandonner le trône pour toi ! Tu sais que je n’en suis pas capable !   
-Je suis désolé…  
-Tu peux t’excuser, mais ça ne changera rien ! Coupe Siegbert. Je dois retourner là-bas, aider mon père dans ses affaires administratives, m’entrainer à l’épée… Je sais pas, mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! 

Il regarde Shiro dans les yeux. 

-Même si tu vas énormément me manquer…

Shiro regarde Siegbert une seconde. Puis, sans prévenir, le serre dans les bras, contre lui. 

-S…  
-Ca va aller, Sieg. Tu seras un super roi, t’inquiète pas. Affirme le brun  
-…

Siegbert serre Shiro contre lui en retour. Ils restent immobiles, souriants, et Shiro embrasse même le front de Siegbert. 

-Papa aura qu’à faire un autre gosse. Je m’en fous. Affirme l’hoshidien  
-Quoi ?   
-Qu’est-ce que tu penses de « Shiro, conseiller royal » ? 

Ils se séparent un peu. Siegbert semble intrigué. 

-Conseiller royal ?   
-Bah… Sauf si tu veux vraiment créer la polémique…

Le blond s’agite soudainement. 

-Non, non, surtout pas ! Il affirme  
-Bah voilà. Conseiller royal. Reprend Shiro

Ils se sourient. 

-Et personne ne sera au courant pour nous.   
-Tu ne crois pas que ton père va te demander pourquoi tu veux tout abandonner ? Demande Siegbert  
-Non, il va juste me bannir.  
-Shiro…  
-Et je ne vais pas lui révéler que c’est pour me rejoindre mon amant ! Affirme Shiro  
-… Oui… Surtout puisque nous sommes tous deux héritiers… 

Shiro couvre la bouche de Siegbert. 

-Hep, je te vois venir.   
-Humpf !   
-On ne fait de mal à personne. C’est pas de notre faute si nous sommes amoureux, hm ? 

Il retire sa main. 

-Je suppose ? Reprend Siegbert  
-C’est ça que je veux entendre ! S’écrie Shiro

Siegbert laisse s’échapper un rire nerveux. 

-Tu vois quand tu veux ! Sourit Shiro   
-Tu es vraiment idiot !   
-Hey ! 

Il bouscule un peu Siegbert. 

-C’est toi l’idiot ! Je dois te rappeler qui a failli se prendre une flèche de Kirasagi ?  
-C’est arrivé il y a un mois ! Rétorque Siegbert  
-Et alors ! Tu as failli te prendre une flèche de mon COUSIN ! Et plus innocent que lui…  
-Je sais, tu meurs ! Coupe Siegbert  
-Pas comme oncle Takumi… Soupire Shiro   
-Ni comme oncle Léo…

Ils se regardent. 

Et éclatent de rire, sans même comprendre pourquoi. 

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci ! Affirme Siegbert  
-C’est mon job. Faire en sorte que mon copain aille mieux. Répond Shiro

Il enroule un bras autour de la taille de Siegbert, pour le rapprocher de lui. Siegbert se laisse faire, se serrant même un peu plus contre Shiro. Ce dernier sourit et lance : 

-Et maintenant que tu vas mieux, je demande payement.   
-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je t’en prie, réclame ta récompense. Reprend Siegbert

Les deux sourient, et Shiro se penche tendrement sur Siegbert. 

-Je t’aime, Shironome…  
-Watashi ha anata ga suki desu, Siegbert…

Ils s’embrassent tendrement, sous le coucher de soleil de Valla. Ils se rapprochent, ne voulant plus se lâcher. 

Mais leur rêverie coupe court…

-Siegbert ? 

Le prince blond recule d’un pas en reconnaissant la voix. 

-C’est ma mère. Il faut que je la rejoigne. Affirme Siegbert  
-Tu es obligé ?   
-Désolé, vraiment…   
-Encore un petit peu… Murmure Shiro

Shiro tente d’embrasser Siegbert, mais celui-ci le repousse. 

-Si on devait continuer, je ne pourrais plus m’arrêter. Affirme Siegbert  
-Et alors ?   
-Alors ma mère risque de nous trouver ! Et tu sais très bien que ça va poser problème !   
-Pffff… Soupire Shiro  
-… Bon un dernier. Reprend Siegbert

Il se redresse, et embrasse Shiro, qui répond joyeusement au baiser.

-Siegbeeeeert ! Reviens ici ! Appelle à nouveau la mère  
-Bon je dois vraiment te laisser. Affirme Siegbert

Il se lève, et commence à partir. Mais avant de disparaitre complètement, il souffle. 

-A plus !   
-A plus. Répond Shiro

Shiro fait un petit signe de main, et Siegbert disparait. Le prince hoshidien sourit, repensant à son petit ami. Cela fait quelques mois qu’ils sortent ensemble. 

Leur relation se passe divinement bien… Même s’ils doivent se cacher. Ils devraient être des héritiers, ils ne peuvent pas s’aimer, ils n’ont pas le droit. Mais ils ne peuvent pas s’en empêcher. Ils s’aiment. 

Et Shiro est déjà impatient de le revoir. Cependant… 

Sans le savoir, ils viennent de faire leurs adieux pour de longues, longues années. 

***

Cher Siegbert   
C’est le cœur meurtri que je t’envoie cette lettre.  
Cela fait maintenant des années que je n’ai aucune nouvelle, à part un « le roi Xander et son fils Siegbert s’entrainent toute la journée pour X ou Y raison »   
Je ne comprends pas cette absence… Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Est-ce que tu ne m’as jamais aimé ? Est-ce que j’ai mis trop de temps à demander à mon père si je peux partir ?  
Parce que je l’ai fait ! Je ne l’ai pas fait tout de suite, pour ma pauvre mère qui se remettait d’une grossesse difficile, mais je l’ai fait ! Et mon père a accepté !   
Tu te rends compte il a accepté !   
Je t’ai déjà envoyé une quinzaine de lettres, et tu n’as répondu à aucune d’entre elles. Aucune.   
Et pourtant je t’aime toujours, même si ça me fait mal, maintenant. J’aimerais tellement … reviennes.   
Ce dernier … tu m’as dit, à …. Est-ce que … m’a menti ? … m’as piégé ?   
Je … Sieg… … t’a… d… o… 

Shiro attrape la lettre, la froisse, et la jette à l’autre bout de la chambre. Ses larmes ont déjà taché l’entièreté de la feuille, ça ne sert à rien de la continuer. 

Il laisse sa tête tomber entre ses mains. 

Ça fait des années qu’il n’a pas de nouvelles de Siegbert. 

Le premier mois, c’est normal, c’est la réparation de Nohr. Le second mois, c’est logique aussi, il doit s’adapter à son rôle de prince, apprendre les armes… Aller, on peut même laisser passer un troisième mois, si le roi Xander est pénible. 

Mais ça faisait maintenant 6 ans. 6 ans sans aucune nouvelle. Est-ce que Siegbert est seulement en vie ?! Est-ce qu’il se serait fait tuer par des bandits, mais qu’on aurait caché sa mort ? 

Shiro n’a pas pour habitude de pleurer. Au contraire ! C’est lui qui va consoler Kirasagi lorsqu’il pleure ! C’est lui qui va voir sa mère quand elle est épuisée ! C’est lui qui va aider les enfants à se relever lorsqu’ils ont mal à cause d’une chute ! 

Mais maintenant, c’est celui qui a le plus besoin d’aide. 

Il prie intérieurement pour que quelqu’un le trouve. Même son père ferait l’affaire, n’importe qui. Il a juste besoin de quelqu’un. 

Toc toc. 

-Entrez… Parvient à sortir Shiro, la voix brisée   
-…  
-J’ai dit…  
-Je suis désolé. 

Shiro se fige en reconnaissant la voix. L’information monte au cerveau, mais lui refuse de l’entendre pendant un long moment. Il parvient juste à sortir un bruit surpris, poussant l’autre à continuer. 

-Mon père m’a amené à la forteresse pour que je puisse m’entrainer. Il a appris pour nous deux, il n’était… Pas très heureux.   
-C’est…  
-Interdit de t’écrire ou de te donner des nouvelles avant que je lui montre que j’étais digne de régner, même avec… Cette relation.   
-…  
-Et maintenant je suis devant ta porte, et je pleure comme un faible parce que je n’ose même pas imaginer la souffrance dans laquelle…

Shiro se lève brusquement, et défonce la porte. L’autre recule un peu, surpris. Mais Shiro laisse s’échapper un petit sourire. 

-Sieg… Il murmure  
-…

Le prince blond semble si sinistre… Il s’en veut terriblement. Il s’en veut de ne pas avoir assez bien cacher la première lettre qu’il allait envoyer à Shiro, il s’en veut de ne pas s’être battu pour qu’il puisse donner des nouvelles à celui qu’il aime, et il s’en veut encore plus en imaginant les souffrances que Shiro a du traverser. 

Mais Shiro en a assez. 

Il attrape le col de Siegbert, et le ramène brusquement à l’intérieur, fermant la porte derrière lui. Le blond se laisse faire, il est trop surpris pour bouger. 

-S… Hmpf ! 

Shiro plaque ses lèvres contre celles de Siegbert, le prenant complètement par surprise.   
Siegbert est d’abord trop sous le choc pour réagir, mais finit par répondre au baiser. 

Le blond ne peut plus lutter à son tour, et se serre contre Shiro. Leurs mains cherchent le meilleur endroit pour s’accrocher, afin que personne ne puisse les séparer. Ils sont complètement collés l’un à l’autre. Ils respirent à peine. 

Puis, Shiro finit par reculer un peu, pour admirer son amant. 

-Tu m’as tellement manqué… Il murmure  
-Toi aussi, tu m’as manqué… Je suis tellement… Tente Siegbert  
-Je t’aime. 

Ils s’embrassent à nouveau. 

-Je te jure de ne plus jamais disparaitre… Merci infiniment de m’avoir attendu…   
-Merci d’être revenu. Rétorque Shiro

Ils déposent leur front l’un contre l’autre. Ils sourient. Ils se sont enfin retrouvés.   
Siegbert ouvre les yeux, et tente timidement : 

-… Va pour Conseiller Royal ?   
-Va pour Conseiller Royal. Répond Shiro

Le blond sourit, et redresse la tête, accompagnant celle de Shiro. 

-Et… Auriez-vous des conseils pour me faire pardonner de l’homme que j’aime ? Demande Siegbert  
-Hm… Il y a bien une chose que vous pouvez faire. Reprend le brun

Shiro tend le bras, pour fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé. Siegbert rougit, comprenant ou cela va conduire. Mais semble tout aussi impatient. 

-Très bien, monsieur le Conseiller. Je vous écoute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Qu’est ce que ça m’a fait plaisir d’écrire sur ces deux-là ! Je ne shippe pas Leokumi (SACRILEGE OMG, team Leoniles), je ne shippe pas Ryoumarx, mais je shippe Shiro X Siegbert depuis leur soutien C XD  
> Et juste, ce sont des adultes hein… On enlève les doutes ^^  
> Je trouve que leur relation c’est un peu un prototype de Dimiclaude… Mais en bien.   
> Au moins eux ils se PARLENT pour dire plus que TROIS PHRASES.   
> (Dimidue > All)  
> BREF je vais essayer de pas me faire taper dessus, et je vais arrêter mes méfaits ici !   
> Demain, OS sur un FILM D’ANIMATION OMG. Ça change ^^  
> Bonne journée à tous !


	3. Jour de marché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour des gens extérieurs, ce sont simplement une Kitsune et une Ulfhedine qui font leur marché. Pour Selkie, c'est une expérience unique. Pour Velouria, c'est un enfer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri – Velouria X Selkie (MOT SPECIAL : MOUTARDE (pas moutarde, MOUTARDE))  
> Relation déjà établie   
> Spoils : Aucun !

Pour des gens extérieurs, ce sont simplement une Kitsune et une Ulfhedine qui font leur marché. Certes, c’est peu habituel, mais ils en ont vu d’autres. 

Pour Selkie, la jeune Kitsune, c’est une expérience unique, sa première fois dans un marché ! Une expérience a marqué au fer rouge ! Quelque chose à ne jamais oublier !   
Pour Velouria, l’Ulfhedine bien plus pragmatique, c’est un enfer. 

-Selkie, pourquoi je dois être ici, déjà ?! Elle demande, ronchonnant   
-Parce que ! Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver quelque chose d’exceptionnel, ici ! Fais-moi confiance ! Répond la Kitsune   
-Hm hm… Si tu le dis…

Velouria regarde autour d’elle. Il y a trop de gens, trop de monde, trop de bruit, trop de tout… Elle n’a qu’une envie, retourner voir son père, et partir d’ici. 

-Il est frais mon poisson !   
-Pour votre femme, les meilleures senteurs de tout le continent !   
-MOUTARDE !!!   
-Oh c’est pas vrai, taisez-vous, tous… Murmure Velouria

Velouria tente de rabattre ses oreilles. Mais elles sont beaucoup trop volumineuses… Et de toute façon, comment on peut rabattre ses oreilles d’Ulfhedine ?! 

-Velouria ? 

La pauvre Ulfhedine redresse la tête. Selkie lui sourit. 

-Quoi encore ! Lance Velouria  
-Tu es mignonne quand tu baisses tes oreilles comme ça ! Affirme Selkie  
Velouria ne peut s’empêcher de rougir, ce qui fait bien rire la Kitsune.   
-Hahaha !   
-Selkie… Soupire Velouria  
-Allez, viens, partons vers cet étal ! 

Selkie attrape la main de Velouria, et la traine plus loin. 

La jeune Kitsune est complètement sous le charme. Des centaines de couleurs brillent tout autour d’elle. Du poisson rosé côtoie de la viande bien rouge, alors que plus loin des flacons bleus et blancs laisse s’échapper des odeurs de fruits ou d’arbres. 

Selkie est émerveillée par cet endroit. Elle n’a jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de partir explorer Nohr, bien que cela soit la fin de la guerre. Mais heureusement pour elle, Kaden, son père, et Keaton, le père de Velouria, sont de très bons amis. 

Ce qui veut dire que Selkie voyage beaucoup entre Nohr et Hoshido. 

Et qu’elle rend visite très souvent à sa petite amie, Velouria. 

Enfin petite amie, c’est vite dit. Pour tous les autres autours d’elles, elles sont simplement de bonnes amies, qui trainent souvent ensemble. 

C’est seulement parce que Velouria n’est pas très démonstrative. Par contre, Selkie, c’est une autre paire de manche. Elle est bien plus… Tactile.

Elle prend la main de Velouria, pour l’entrainer ça et là. Elle approche d’abord d’un étal de poisson. 

-Il est frais mon poisson, il est frais !   
-Regarde, Velouria ! Je n’en ai jamais vu d’aussi gros !!! Affirme Selkie

La Kitsune ouvre de grands yeux. Velouria se contente de soupirer. 

-Oui, ce sont des poissons bleus et rouges, c’est génial…  
-Oh ! Regarde, regarde ! Coupe Selkie

Selkie attrape à nouveau la main de Velouria, pour la trainer plus loin. Cette fois ci, elle arrive devant un étal de tissus. Des dorés, des argentés, des bleus des rouges des verts… De grands tissus de toutes les couleurs. 

-Regarde comme ils sont beaux !   
-Hm hm… Répond sobrement Velouria  
-Tu crois qu’ils plairaient à Forest ? Demande Selkie  
-Regarde le prix. 

Selkie s’exécute, et étouffe un cri de stupeur. 

-QUOI ??? SI CHER ???

Velouria frappe son visage. 

-Oh bon sang…  
-Quoi, si cher ? Mon prix ne vous convient pas ?! 

Le marchand arrive vers elle. Selkie le voit approcher, mais se dépêche de disparaitre avant de croiser son regard. Elle se faufile entre les passants, pour arriver devant un étal d’épices, toujours tenant fermement la main de Velouria. 

-Woooow… Souffle Selkie

La Kitsune se rapproche des épices, ce qui inquiète Velouria. 

-Selkie, tu es beaucoup trop…  
-A-A-AAAA !!!

Elle a un mouvement de recul. 

-ATCHOO !!!

Et là, c’est le drame. 

Un nuage d’épices s’envole éparpillant toutes les poudres dans tous les sens. Le chiffre d’affaire du pauvre marchand vient de partir en fumée, littéralement. 

-Mais qu… Commence le marchand  
-Woups ? Fait Selkie  
-Oh oh… Soupire Velouria

Le vendeur, un grand homme, baraqué, tout de même, commence à partir vers elle. 

-Espèces de petites… Il commence  
-M-mais monsieur on… Tente Selkie  
-COURT IDIOTE !!! Ordonne Velouria  
-HEY !!!

Cette fois, c’est Velouria qui attrape la main de Selkie pour s’enfuir. 

… Ou du moins, elle tente de s’enfuir. Tous les gens ont décidé d’assister à la scène, pour des raisons plus ou moins obscures. 

La pauvre Velouria essaie de passer, mais n’arrête pas de se faire repousser. Certaines personnes se pousse, mais ce n’est que temporaire, puisque leur voisins, énervés, repoussent les pauvres gens. 

-ARRETEZ LES !!! Crie le marchand  
-C’est pas vrai ! Peste Velouria  
-Là ! S’écrie Selkie

La Kitsune prend la main de Velouria en retour. Elle court vers plusieurs personnes. Ils font d’abord une sorte de mur. 

Mais Selkie montre les crocs. Agite la queue. Laisse apparaitre ses griffes. 

-Grrrrrr !!! Je suis une méchante Kitsune ! Elle lance  
-AAAAAH !!! Crie une personne

Selkie sourit. 

-Plus de mur ! Elle lance

Elle continue à sortir les griffes, pour se frayer un passage. Velouria, ne trouvant pas ce plan vraiment idiot, décide de se joindre à elle. Elle hurle telle une louve. Tout le monde se met à fuir. Et étrangement… 

Elles ne sont même plus poursuivies. 

Finalement, elles arrivent si loin de l’étal des épices qu’elles peuvent enfin s’arrêter de courir. Selkie s’étire un peu, et Velouria se frotte les oreilles. 

-Trop de monde… Elle souffle  
-Haha, on l’a semé ! S’écrie Selkie  
-On s’est fait poursuivre, la faute à qui… Rétorque Velouria  
-Au moins, on s’est bien amusées !   
-Si tu le dis…

Velouria secoue un peu sa tête. 

-Ca va Velouria ? Demande Selkie  
-Oui, oui. Répond l’Ulfhedine 

Elle sourit. 

-C’était amusant de faire peur à tous ces gens.   
-Ha ha ! Tu souris ! S’écrie Selkie  
-Oh ça va…

Velouria détourne la tête… Et remarque quelque chose, sur un étal. Si petit étal qu’elle ne l’a même pas repéré juste avant. 

Un marchand est sur le sol, et ses babioles sont étalées à même le sol, sur un vieux tapis beige. 

-Velouria ? Souffle Selkie  
-Wow…

La jeune Ulfhedine a les yeux qui brille. 

Des vases à moitié cassés, des tissus légèrement déchirés, des vieux chapeaux, des pierres brutes…

Ce pauvre marchand doit être… Très pauvre, justement. Il doit sans doute vendre ce qu’il a trouvé le matin même. Et même si personne ne lui accorde de l’importance…

Pour Velouria, sur ce tapis se trouve une véritable mer de trésors. 

-Oh ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui te plait ! S’exclame Selkie  
-Oui…

Le marchand s’avance, souriant. 

-Quelque chose vous plait ? Servez-vous ! 

Velouria reste devant l’étal un long moment, ne sachant que prendre. Cette porcelaine parait pas trop mal… Mais en même temps le motif de ce tissu est si chou…

-Tu as du mal à te décider ? Demande Selkie  
-… Non, je crois que je sais. Répond Velouria

Velouria sourit, et prend sa bourse, toutes ses économies depuis plusieurs mois, économies qu’elle préparait pour offrir quelque chose à Selkie à ce marché… 

Pour la donner toute entière au marchand. 

-Hein ?! Lance le marchand  
-Je vous prend tout. Répond Velouria  
-M-mais…  
-Passez une bonne journée ! Coupe l’Ulfhedine 

Velouria attrape les extrémités du tapis, les rejoints pour former un sac de fortune, et place ce sac sur le dos. Souriante, elle commence à partir. Elle est une Ulfhedine, porter une charge aussi lourde ne lui fais pas peur. 

Elle n’entend même pas le marchand crier de joie après avoir fait sa journée, elle est elle-même trop occupée à être ravie de ces achats. 

Selkie la suit, contente de voir Velouria si souriante. 

-Tu as trouvé ton bonheur on dirait ! Affirme la Kitsune  
-Hm hm.  
-Alors j’ai bien fait de te trainer jusqu’ici !   
-… Peut-être. Répond Velouria

Elle sourit. 

-C’est vrai que je ne regrette pas d’être venue. C’est une mine d’or, des mois ne m’auraient pas permis de trouver mieux. Renchérit la louve  
-Tant mieux ! Répond la renarde   
-…

Velouria se tourne vers Selkie. 

-Au fait, Selkie.   
-Oui ? 

Velouria se redresse, et pose un petit baiser sur la joue de Selkie. La Kitsune rougit d’un coup. 

-Merci. Souffle Velouria  
-… 

Selkie secoue la tête pour tenter de faire disparaitre le rougeoiement. 

-Bah alors ? Taquine Velouria  
-Je ne m’y attendais pas, ça va… Rétorque Selkie  
-Hahaha ! 

Selkie embrasse en réponse la joue de Velouria, qui rougit à son tour. 

-Revanche !   
-Selkie… Soupire Velouria  
-Je t’ai eu. 

Elles se sourient. 

-La prochaine fois, tu devrais m’amener encore. Peut être que je vais trouver quelque chose. Capitule Velouria

Selkie jette un coup d’œil derrière elle. Personne. Elle tend alors sa main vers Velouria.

-Il n’y a personne. Elle affirme  
-… D’accord. Répond Velouria

Elle attrape la main de la Kitsune, la serre, et les deux jeunes filles partent en souriant. Selkie lance alors, un immense sourire illuminant son visage. 

-Je suis déjà impatiente d’y être !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> SELKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!! JE SUIS UNE FANGIRL AIGUE DE SELKIE !!!   
> Best fox waifu, elle est si chou ! Et bon, je l’avoue, c’est parce que je voulais trop écrire sur elle que j’ai fait cet OS XD Mais au final, je les trouve vraiment choutes ces deux-là !   
> Et sur ce se termine… Le dernier OS sur Fire Emblem Fates ! TA DAAA !!! Il reste du Fire Emblem, mais ça sera Three Houses !   
> Si vous voulez voir plus de Fates, j’ai déjà écrit il y a deux ans un recueil d’OS sur tous les personnages jouables de Fire Emblem Fates sur Fanfiction.fr ! C’est un peu vieux, et je me suis améliorée en écriture depuis, mais certains sont tout de même intemporels ^^ Enfin je trouve. Et je n'en republierais que certains ici, ceux que je trouve le mieux alors... n'hésitez pas à aller voir !  
> FIN DE L’AUTO PROMO  
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Demain, cela sera un ship empli de dramas et de LARMES !!! (mais l’OS en lui-même ne sera pas triste)  
> Bonne journée à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Premier OS VRAIMENT Fire Emblem ! Et c’est pas le dernier, je peux vous le garantir ^^’ (tous les persos dans ces jeux sont LGBT c’est pas possible x) )  
> Je trouve que ce ship est le seul ship vraiment acceptable pour Corrin. Vu que c’est l’Avatar, oui je l’ai mariée à d’autre gens, mais je sais pas… A part Azura (et Jakob), je ne vois pas vraiment. Et Azura va bien avec elle et Laslow je trouve ^^  
> J’aime beaucoup ce ship ! Déjà, je suis complétement amoureuse de la voix et du design d’Azura, Rena Strober est vraiment une merveilleuse chanteuse, et je voulais vraiment écrire sur elle.  
> Et oui Corrin est un peu pénible dans le jeu… Mais hey, elle a gagné en maturité avec le temps ^^ (Je… Suppose ?)  
> Enfin bref ! J’espère que cet OS vous a plu !  
> Demain, sur un jeux vidéo… Pas conseiller pour les enfants :^) (mais ce n’est pas un OS +18, je ne veux pas en faire pour ce Pride Month)  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
